


I Am Not Like My Father

by princeful



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: He's Not Like His Father, Other, blue flames, flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeful/pseuds/princeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Okumura: the son of Satan. They could say that he was stupid, horrific, even disgusting. But, he's not like his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not Like My Father

I can easily tell others I'm not like him.

But, I can't show them.

No matter what I say, others believe what they see.

They don't believe the words coming out of my mouth.

I am nothing like him.

We are two separate beings.

We have differences.

We have similarities.

But, doesn't everyone?

I am nothing like my 'father'.

He wants me to be, but I won't.

I try as hard as I can.

It never seems to be enough.

All they see is blue flames coming from my body and sword.

The blue flames that 'kill'.

My sword is precious to me.

So is my body.

I save others from harm (even if I may be the one causing it)

If others are in danger, I will not hesitate to take the red cover off my Kurikara.

Others seem to not want me too.

Say it'll take over me.

Cause me to go on a rampage or something.

I did the thing with the candles.

I had to do it many times before I could even light **one** of the candles.

Even after that, others seemed to believe that I was still dangerous.

Bon thought that I attacked Miwu.

And the others did too.

He called me "Satan" if I can remember correctly.

 

Let me tell you something though.

 

Whether I be in the nuthouse.

Or on my deathbed.

Maybe in a grave near a meadow full of flowers.

As far as I know, I am nothing like my father.

Do you believe the words coming out of my mouth?

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I used my memory of the anime to type this :D


End file.
